


Enduring Puppet

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [20]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ ギャラリー・オブ・ラビリンス | Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin
Genre: After Portrait of Ruin, Alucard is having feelings, But it's fine no one was using the body anyways, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Trevor and Alucard take center stage even outside their own games, Kind of Resurrection, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Possession, Reuniting, So Trevor used to be dead yes, This takes place in the 1940s, Used to be wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor doesn't remember what happened to him; He doesn't know why he feels so heavy and so empty all at once. But he would recognize that voice anywhere, and he would do anything to keep Alucard by his side.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Series: October Prompts 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Enduring Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21: Hurt/comfort with being back together  
> Additional Prompt from the [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Haunted

“What the-? It’s not disappearing!”

Trevor felt weightless, his mind lost inside a fog worse than one found after one hundred ales. What had happened to him?

“It’s not? Move, let me see.”

Nothing felt right, mainly because he couldn’t feel at all. He had a body, right?

“Oh wow, you’re right Jonathan. I wonder why- What?”

“What? What is it?”

“I-it’s bleeding!”

“Bleeding?”

Everything was getting colder, so he had to have a body, something to be able to feel that it was colder. A way to tell that he was losing connection with it.

“Like- like it’s-”

Was he alive?

For some time he drifted, in and out, occasionally blurry and unrecognizable scenes would dance before his eyes, like plays, or memories long gone. Pain would come and go, and he was always grateful for when it left--even if it did leave him floating, yet again, in a void of no stimulation. One word pulled him out of it.

“...-Alucard…”

Move. He had to move. He had to know who was talking about Alucard. He didn’t… he couldn’t…

“Charlotte, he moved.”

“He did?”

“I swear! Well, it was more like a twitch but…”

Trevor didn’t hear anymore. He was lost in the void of his own mind again. This time, his thoughts were filled with far more gold, dazzling in the sun and radiant under the moon. A soft touch brought his consciousness back. His body was heavy, but his cheek was warm, cupped in a gentle hand.

“Trevor.” He knew that voice. Only one other was so intimately familiar to him, both having called his name in various ways over his lifetime. “Trevor…?”

So badly did Trevor want to respond. He wanted to see. He wanted to take this man in his arms and hold him so tightly they could never be separated. Trevor wanted to cry.

“...Are you certain he is within this thing?” 

Thing?

“Yes,” a more feminine voice answered. “I can sense him within it. He hasn’t left since he entered it, though… Well, his energy fluctuates from time to time.”

A tired sigh. “Trevor…” A warmth embraced him all the way around, followed by a whisper in his ear. “This isn’t the first time I have seen you this way. Were you within my father’s castle then, as well? Did I…?”

Trevor felt his throat tighten in sympathy, agony twisting his heart. Air passed his lips, he could feel himself breathing, but the rest of his body felt like a bag of wet sand. He couldn’t even move a single eyelid.

“We will figure this out, Trevor.”

He couldn’t respond; The best he could do was cause a hitch in his breathing. The warmth left his side and Trevor was alone again.

Conversation came and went, but since he couldn’t catch enough to make sense of it, Trevor focused on other things. Like trying to feel out his body, for one. He couldn’t understand how he’d come to be in such bad shape. Usually he could at least move, even if he would cause himself pain by doing so. Now, his body was a limp as a puppet’s.

So he tried to change his breathing again. Slowly, he could do things like hold it or push out long sighs. He tried to make sound with it next. His voice box felt rough, like he hadn’t spoken in ages and ages, but he managed a grunt.

“Trevor?” Alucard’s hopeful voice sounded from right next to him.

Trevor grunted again. A hand pushed his hair away from his face.

“Are you… are you conscious?”

He still couldn’t do more than grunt, though he managed to make it a bit longer.

“Maybe he’s sleeping?” Offered the voice of a young man.

Trevor sighed.

“Perhaps,” Alucard said, a little humor finally slipping into his voice. “Or perhaps he’s just being lazy.”

Trevor poured all his effort into feeling his mouth then, managing to slur out one word: “Bastard.”

Alucard laughed, a small thing, but hitched in a way which also sounded like crying. Trevor supposed it didn’t matter, as long as the hug he was pulled into didn’t end anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone remember the Nest of Evil in Portrait of Ruin? How about the Reverse Colosseum in Symphony of the Night? Yeeahhhh, Trevor is possessing his own doppleganger. huhuhu. >3
> 
> Not gonna go into a lot of detail on how this would work, I just think it was a neat idea. I hope some of you think so too! Though I feel a little bad I didn't give much time to Jonathan and Charlotte, especially since they were the ones who rescued Trevor and ran around trying to contact someone who knew him. ^^; Maybe some other fic.
> 
> And thank you again everyone who has been commenting on all my October prompts. It helps me stay motivated each day. （ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ


End file.
